El beso
by Rossy98
Summary: Lo único que quiero ahora es un beso de el, solo No es porque me guste, sino porque no lo se, estoy confundida sobre lo que one-shot


Lo único que quiero ahora es un beso de el, solo uno. No es porque me guste, sino porque no lo se, estoy confundida sobre lo que siento.

Por eso quiero que me bese, necesito saberlo, ademas de que sus labios son irresistibles y el es tan lindo y... Nada, pienso en el todo el tiempo, se cada cosa insignificante de su vida, pero no siento nada.

Mis amigas no me creen que no me gusta, ni yo me lo creería, pero es así. Cuando pienso en el no siento recorrer una linda sensación en mi cuerpo, un calor inexplicable, como me paso otras veces. Simplemente no siento NADA.

La pregunta es ¿¡que es lo que me pasa!? si hasta sueño con el. Es por eso que al besarlo sino me gusta tal ves lo pueda olvidar, ya que no puedo, y si me gusta creo que voy a terminar totalmente enamorada de el. Y aunque nunca pase nada entre nosotros al menos voy a saber lo que siento y con eso me conformo.

Les conte esto a Miyako y Kaoru, que lo que hacen es burlarse de mi y molestarme. Lo bueno es que se como vengarme jeje. Ahora las tres esperamos ansiosas la fiesta de 15 de Himeko, ya que queremos deslumbrar con todo. Sin opacar a la cumplañera, obvio.

Este año, casi por junio, decidimos que íbamos a hacer un plan. "El plan" consiste en elegir a una de nosotras para hacerle toda una transformación y ver si así se vuelve mas popular, sobre todo con los chicos. Y aunque es recién para el año que viene, ya estamos planeando todo, mientras Miyako, que fue la elegida, intenta llevarse bien con todos y dejar atrás esa imagen de infantil y loca. Nuestros compañeros no son normales, solo son raros a su manera y ella tiene que ser así. Claro que nunca vamos a permitir que cambie totalmente su forma de ser o haga cosas que no quiere.

La fiesta es importante para nosotras porque va a ser un "pre-estreno" de lo que se viene. Ademas de que Kaoru y yo también vamos a vernos lo mejor que podamos y tratar de atraer algunas miradas. Me da risa pensar en eso y en como los chicos al mirar a mis amigas se les va a caer la baba. Lo que me da mas risa es ver bailar a Kaoru regueton, le sale naturalmente moverse así.

Yo por mi parte soy de palo bailando, ademas de que se necesita ropa linda, buen maquillaje y arreglarme el pelo, que todo el tiempo es un desastre, para verme bien. Pero no importa porque voy a tratar de dar lo mejor de mi, ademas de que Miyako tiene razón en lo que dijo "si quieres atraerlo vas a tener que bailar, ya que si estas ahí sentada aburriendote no se va a acercar a ti".

Yo no creo que justo en esa fiesta el me va a besar, con suerte a penas me note, pero voy a intentar que se fije en mi y conseguir ese beso de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ya es 8 de noviembre, el día de la fiesta y estoy muy nerviosa por lo que vaya a pasar. Me he estado haciendo muchas esperanzas, pero siento que todo la determinación que tenia se esta desvaneciendo.

Fuimos a arreglarnos a la casa de Kaoru y de ahí nos estamos yendo al salón. Lo malo para muchos chicos es que la tarjeta decía que era elegante y a ninguno le gusta venir con traje, aunque no por eso van a faltar. También les molesta a algunas chicas que pensaban llevar pollera y una remera, pero que no lo hicieron por que se vería inapropiado según ellas.

Miyako tiene un lindo vestido que le llega 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla, color negro, con tiras y flores en la parte de arriba y de abajo. Lo combino con unos taco aguja con tiras de color negro, lleva el pelo suelto y un delicado maquillaje.

Kaoru tiene un vestido también por arriba de la rodilla, color lila, strapless que es ajustado arriba y después suelto con tul y un pequeño encaje en el borde de este. Lleva unas sandalias con poco taco plateadas y maquillaje ligero.

Yo tengo un vestido por arriba de la rodilla ajustado de color negro, con tiras y que es totalmente con volados. Me puse unas chatitas abiertas de color plateado que tiene un moño y el pelo me lo planche y lo deje suelto y no me puse casi nada de maquillaje. Lo que las chicas querían eran que mis labios también sobresalieran, por razones obvias.

Cuando entramos algunos de nuestros compañeros no podían creer que eramos nosotras y los que eran mas lanzados nos decían lo bien que luciamos. Así fue como Miyako termino hablando con Bommer, uno de los "populares", mientras Kaoru bailaba con otro de ellos que se llamaba Butch.

Los dos eran hermanos y también había un tercero que es el que me trae loca y se llama Brick. No lo había visto con ellos cuando entramos, así que me fui con un grupo de personas a hablar, lo que no me espere fue que apareciera detrás de mi y que me invitara a bailar.

Hablamos toda la noche, algo que nunca había pasado, ya que el no me tenia muy en cuenta y estábamos en grupos diferentes. En un momento el empezó a coquetear conmigo así que le seguí el juego.

No se como paso, pero de un momento a otro ya nos estábamos besando, y debo decir que el tiene mucha experiencia en eso. Era mi primer beso y sentía tan bien que no note cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo mas y no dejar que se valla. Estaba en las nubes y lamente que hubiera acabado, aunque claro que no fue el único de esa noche.

Al fin conseguí mi beso y como predije ahora estoy totalmente enamorada de el.


End file.
